Alone On Christmas
by tivaobsession
Summary: Another Tony and Ziva Christmas story, both Tony and Ziva are alone at Christmas. What do they do? Where do they go? How does their night end?  Short story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS, but it's on my Christmas list :)

A/N: Okay, just like I promised, I am posting yet another one of my stories for you guys to enjoy. Again, I wrote this one last year and therefore my grammar and story lines may be a bit off, I apologize in advance. I hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing and reading!

The stained orange walls glowed with a dim light produced from two desk lamps, along with a simply decorated evergreen tree. Ziva sat at her desk, staring at the plasma screen next to Tony's desk displaying a fireplace. The subtle crackling of digital fire was really the only noise in the squad room, beside keyboards clicking. Tony and Ziva were on their computers typing away. Ziva looked at the clock on her screen, it read 7:30. Ziva knew that tonight was Christmas Eve, a special evening to spend with family and friends. And yet, sitting across the room, all alone was her friend Tony DiNozzo. Ziva couldn't decide whether to talk to Tony, or continue sitting in silence. Either way, it was unusual for Tony to be alone on a holiday.

"Tony? Shouldn't you be leaving? It's getting late." Ziva questioned with a little disappointment in her voice.

"Actually Ziva, I am alone tonight and I am going to stay here for awhile longer." Tony replied with sadness in his tone.

"I will be leaving now, I guess." Ziva shut off her computer, picked up her bag, grabbed her coat and put it on and clicked off her lamp. She started to walk away from her desk but looked behind to see Tony's reaction before she left. Right before she was just about to walk away, she was interrupted by Tony.

"Ziva! Wait! Don't go." Tony hollered. He shot out of his chair and ran over to her.

"It's Christmas, no one should be alone." His voice got quiet.

"Yes." Ziva replied simply.

"- And maybe you can join me? We can decorate, cook, and watch movies. What do you say?" Tony proposed.

"I would like that." Ziva said smiling.

"Then it is set. Meet me at my house around nine." Tony replied. "See you then."

"Okay. See you then!" Ziva continued walking toward the elevator. Her heart was beating really fast. She pressed the elevator button and waited for the door to open. It opened , and she shot in as the door closed. She pressed herself up against the wall and smiled.

"_I'm going to spend Christmas with Tony."_ Ziva repeated in her head until reality sunk in.

The End – For now…

A/N: I will continue this eventually, I am currently writing another story so I'm a bit buys. Christmas cookies to those who review. XXX tivaobsession


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter two, sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

Back at Tony's apartment, he was dressed to the nines and awaiting the arrival of Ziva. Tony was not one to cook, so her left that up in the air until Ziva came. Instead, he had put up a plain Christmas tree in his living room which was right next to the door. His giant television was above the lit fireplace that wasn't yet decorated. On his tan leather matching chair and couch set, he had cardboard boxes that were filled with decorations and lights. One box was even filled with Christmas movies.

He went into the bedroom, which was just off the living room, when the doorbell rang.

"Ziva." Tony thought and smiled. His heartbeat picked up. At first he froze, but then he forced himself to answer the door. Tony swung the door open. Standing there was Ziva. She was dressed in a silky blue dress and silver heels. Her hair was down, past her shoulders and very curly. Her deep hazel eyes sparkled as she looked up at Tony.

"Hello." Ziva said smiling.

"Wow. You look stunning." Tony said in awe. Ziva giggled.

"Thanks, can I come inside?" Ziva smiled. Tony gestured for her to come inside. He closed the door behind her. Ziva sat herself down beside a box of decorations. She began to sort through them.

"And what should we do with these?" Ziva asked holding up a strand of lights.

"Hang them on the tree." Tony replied. "Stay here a second." Tony walked over to the radio in his kitchen and turned on some Christmas music, he danced back over to Ziva.

"Lovely choice." Ziva said standing up with arms full of lights.

"Now we should decorate the tree." Tony pointed to a box on the couch.

"Come on, Ziva. Have a little fun." Tony said slipping off his shoes.

"Dance?" Ziva asked grinning. Tony nodded as Ziva quickly danced around the room and laughed the whole time. She walked next to Tony and reached into the box for decorations.

"We should dance." Ziva said quietly. Tony stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Really?" Tony asked. Ziva didn't want him to hear that. Ziva nodded her head ever so slightly. Tony held out his hands and grabbed Ziva's. Soon they were singing, dancing and decorating the tree. Finally, the tree was completely loaded with decorations, and they were both lying on the couch tired from dancing.

"I am hungry." Ziva sat up and told Tony. "Did you make dinner?"

"No." Tony said shamefully. "Sorry. How is pizza?" Ziva giggled.

"Fine." Ziva replied rolling her eyes with disbelief.

"Pizza it is!" Tony said calling the pizza place and placing his order.

"How about a movie now?" Tony asked. "Pizza delivery might be awhile."

"Sure. Which movie?" Ziva asked.

"It's a Wonderful Life." Tony replied putting the movie in and turning on his television. Tony grabbed a blanket and sat down next to Ziva while the movie played. He draped the blanket over the tow of them.

"This is nice." Ziva whispered.

To Be Continued… Maybe

A/N: I am not sure if I really want to finish this? What do you think? It's supposed to end as a sweet smut story but I don't know if I even want to go any further. Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third chapter for this story is up. I am writing it Christmas Eve morning. Oh, I watched 'It's a Wonderful Life' yesterday. Pretty good movie. I was so happy when I thought of the NCIS episode where they are in MTAC watching the same movie… Yerp. Enjoy!

"Thanks." Tony said breaking the silence.

"No. Thank you. For having me here, for everything." Ziva replied. There was another moment of silence in between the two. The movie was faintly playing in the background. There was a knock at the door. Tony got up. He walked over to the door.

"Pizza's here!" Tony shouted to Ziva. He opened the door, grabbed the liter of soda and pizza and closed the door.

"Thanks." Tony said after shutting the door.

"Pizza?" Tony offered Ziva/

"Yes please." She said. Tony got a paper plate out of the kitchen, put four slices of pizza on it, poured two glasses of soda, and took it into the living room. He gave Ziva a glass and sat down next to her. He put the blanket on his lap, and then put that plate in between them, he held up his glass.

"Merry Christmas." Tony said as his glass clicked with Ziva's.

"Merry Christmas, Tony." Ziva replied. She took a sip of her soda and grabbed a slice of pizza. Tony did the same, but his eyes were fixed on the TV.

Ziva looked at Tony as she was finishing her second piece. Then she took a long, slow sip. Which had meant she had finished her drink as well as her dinner. Tony had finished his dinner before she had, and now they were both finished. The movie ended, and they were now sitting in the dark, in silence.

"It's 10:30, now what?" Ziva asked.

"You can leave if you want." Tony said.

"I'll stay – at least until I cannot stay awake anymore." Ziva told him.

To be continued.

A/N: Reviews are lovely, thanks for reading!


End file.
